My happy ending
by Ilyann
Summary: Ruby no creía que pudiese existir un final feliz para ella. Se equivocaba. Ruby/Belle. Femslash.


_Pequeño drabble escrito para el sexto reto de la comunidad Spanishfemslash de LJ. No es nada del otro mundo, pero espero que os guste :)_

_**Disclaimer:** OUAT no me pertenece. Por si alguien por ahí lo dudaba._

* * *

_**My happy ending**_

Estaban sentadas en una mesa apartada. Belle tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ruby mientras la muchacha le susurraba al oído. Ajenas a todo. _Felices._ Granny se acercó a su mesa dando grandes zancadas para exigirle a su nieta que dejara de tontear y se pusiera a trabajar, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un intercambio de risas cómplices por parte de ambas. Granny se marchó negando con la cabeza y Ruby y Belle pronto volvieron a perderse en su mundo de miradas y cálidos susurros. El ambiente de calma y ternura que las envolvía se esfumó en cuanto Regina puso un pie en el establecimiento. La loba se tensó y Belle se separó de ella. Observó a la mujer con detenimiento unos segundos y ladeó la cabeza para pegar sus labios al oído de Ruby.

- ¿Es ella? -susurró.

Ruby miró de reojo a Regina, que ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. La mujer estaba de pie junto a la barra, pidiéndole algo a Granny en voz baja. Un café, al parecer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Ruby.

- Ya sabes... La bruja esa. La que hace _magia. _

Había una emoción casi infantil en sus palabras y sus ojos brillaban expectantes. Fue esa excitación la que devolvió a Ruby a la cruda realidad. Belle no recordaba nada. Ni quién era ni de dónde venía. Nada. El único recuerdo que poseía era el de haber pasado 28 años encerrada en un sótano con la única compañía de unas austeras paredes blancas y una manta vieja. La culpabilidad volvió a golpearla en pleno centro del pecho y Ruby hizo su mejor esfuerzo por respirar. Odiaba aquella sensación. No había hecho nada malo.

Su único delito había sido el de tratar de ayudar a Belle cuando Rumplestiltskin abandonó Storybrooke para ir en busca de su hijo. Recién salida del hospital, sin recuerdos, sin casa dónde vivir, sin nadie que la ayudase, estaba completamente desamparada. Sola. Ruby solo quería que estuviese bien. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo verla sonreír como antes. Le ofreció nuevamente una habitación en la pensión de su abuela y la cuidó mientras estuvo convaleciente. Le explicó quiénes eran y cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Belle no la creyó, por supuesto. Fue necesario que Ruby se transformara enfrente de sus narices una noche de luna llena para que la muchacha dejase de acusarla de loca. Tras un ataque de pánico y varios días en estado de shock, Belle comenzó a _creer._

Ruby jamás le ocultó quién era ella ni de quién había estado enamorada. Le habló de Rumplestiltskin cientos de veces. Le relató su historia de amor de mil maneras posibles pero, por más que Belle lo intentaba, los recuerdos no acudían a su llamado. Probablemente jamás lo harían.

Ruby no tenía la culpa de eso. No, no la tenía. No era culpa suya que Rumplestiltskin ya no estuviese en Storybrooke. Tampoco que, en la cabeza de Belle, cualquier reminiscencia del romance que vivieron hubiese desaparecido.

Ruby no tenía la culpa de haberse enamorado de ella.

Y no tenía la culpa de que Belle la correspondiese.

Apretó los dientes y aguantó esa amarga sensación hasta que Regina abandonó el restaurante. Sentía el corazón acelerado. Belle, que también lo notó, le puso una mano en el pecho y sonrió con una dulzura. Como si _pudiese_ leerle el pensamiento.

- Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Ruby correspondió a su sonrisa y le robó un rápido beso aprovechando que su abuela no miraba. Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía.

Pero _también_ sabía que si eso era así era por un mero capricho del destino. Porque las huellas de su pasado habían sido borradas a golpe de bala. Porque Rumplestiltskin ya no estaba. Porque Belle, la antigua Belle, se había marchado.

Y Ruby no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Porque no pasaba un solo día sin que agradeciese a Garfio el haber disparado la bala que arrancó todos sus recuerdos. Porque gracias a ese tiro, ahora había espacio en el corazón de Belle para ella.

Era horrible. Lo sabía. Se odiaba por pensar así y detestaba el amargo sabor de la culpa. Pero cuando miraba a Belle y hallaba en sus ojos tanto _amor_, todo sufrimiento se disipaba. Sus miedos, sus dudas, sus culpas. Todo. Todo dolor se desvanecía. Era feliz. Sencillamente, feliz.

¿Injusto? Ta vez.

¿Egoísta? Probablemente.

¿Pero quién iba a juzgarla? ¿Quién tenía derecho a hacerlo?

Cuando Peter murió a sus manos, Ruby sintió que perdía con él cualquier derecho a ser feliz. No creyó que nadie pudiese llegar a quererla -_a ella, a un monstruo_-. No pensó volver a ser capaz de amar –_los monstruos no aman_-. No imaginaba que pudiese existir un final feliz para ella.

Se equivocaba. Existía. Y tenía nombre. _Belle._

_Happily ever after. _

(Aunque el precio a pagar por él fuese la _culpa._ Una culpa de la que jamás podría llegar a desprenderse del todo)


End file.
